


A Chance Encounter with His Majesty

by Joths_Dump



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arthur but as a dilf, Casual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joths_Dump/pseuds/Joths_Dump
Summary: Ritsuka is enjoying some time off when he encounters Arthur. Although one who is physically more mature. Ritsuka recognizes his chance and gets intimate with the King of Knights.Inspired by this great piece of fanart by YaeKaidou on twitter.https://twitter.com/Yaekaidou_/status/1283419687053783040
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Chance Encounter with His Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't check the link, which is actually SFW funnily enough, Arthur in this is bigger and more muscular. He's got chest and abonimal hair and the start of a goatee on his chin! That picture got me feeling funny and so I just had to make this!
> 
> Ritsuka in this story is well over the age of consent in most countries. He joined Chaldea back when he was 17 or 18 and this fic takes place at least during the current period in the JP server between Olympus and LB6.

*KER-SPLASH*

Ritsuka dove straight in to the pool water. The salty solution surrounded him with its brisk embrace. He bounced off the floor of the pool and ascended towards the surface. He gasped for air and shook his head wildly like a dog to flick the water out of his hair and eyes. Then he pulled his hair back and opened his eyes. “Ah… this is wonderful…” he sighed.  
For the first time in weeks, Fujimaru Ritsuka was allowed a break. No farming for materials. No monsters or enemy servants. And his own servants were either participating in this year’s Servant Festival or being kept away from him by Mash. Finally, some peace and quiet.

For ten minutes or so, he enjoyed the solitude by swimming across the pool and floating on its surface. Until he heard the iconic sound of flip-flop sandals slapping on the pavement as he was lounging back against the side of the pool. When he tilted his head back to see the source of the sound, he was greeted with a pleasant face. That of the older Arthur. Much like his counterpart Altria he too had a potential version of himself. One who held onto the Rhongomyniad and matured physically. Meaning he was beefier and harrier. 

“Oh, Master! I didn’t realize you were here.” He looked around and his eyes narrowed pensively. “Pardon me, but were you having some alone time?”

“Yes, although I wouldn’t mind sharing the pool with you.” Ritsuka’s expression turned into a sly and cheeky smile, “Your Majesty.”

“Ah,” Arthur blushed. “There is no need to be so formal with me Master.”

“Well then, Arthur, you can call me Ritsuka!” He then dipped his right and into the water, and pulled it back up cupping some of the water. He tilted his hand over and let the water pour back in. “Come on in! The water is perfect,” he beckoned. Arthur did not pick up on the intimate intent of Ritsuka’s words.

“Thank you, Mas… ahem. Thank you Ritsuka.” Arthur then unbuttoned his shirt, allowing Ritsuka a full view of his firm abdomen decorated with golden hairs. It took considerable strength not to blow a teasing whistle. 

Once he was stripped of his shirt and sandals but not his trunks (not yet) Arthur hopped into the pool. When he surfaced, he guffawed heartily and happily. “You were right! This feels great!” In no time at all the two of them began to enjoy themselves. The challenged each other in a swimming contest and held a splash fight. Ritsuka eventually needed to take a break.  
“Phew, okay…” he gasped for air, “I need…”

“Forgive me if I have pushed you over the edge,” Arthur apologized with an adorably pitiful frown. 

Ritsuka collected himself and regulated his breathing. “It’s no big deal. Would you like to join me on the steps?”

“Certainly!”  
Once the two of them were situated comfortably on the entry steps, Ritsuka asked Arthur, “How has your summer been?” Arthur responded by regaling tale after tale of his companions’ tomfoolery. Such as Lancelot’s horribly embarrassing attempts to pick up chicks and Gawain’s sorrow inducing “food”. While he was entranced in his story telling, he failed to recognize that Ritsuka was gradually closing the distance between the two of them.

“And then Martha came and dragged the two of them away by the ear. Ha, it was quite a sight Ritsu- Ah!” Arthur abruptly cut himself off when he turned and saw how close Ritsuka had become. The sides of their thighs were almost brushing up against each other. Furthermore, Ritsuka was staring at Arthur with clear intent; yet his smile was warm and comforting and gaze gentle and relaxed. Arthur’s cheeks flushed a rosy red. He nervously looked away towards the sky. The sun had already begun to set and the sky was bathed in a gorgeous fiery glow. “The s- sunset is quite beautiful tonight. Is it not Ritsuka.”

“Almost as beautiful as you Arthur.”

The entirety of Arthur’s face blazed red. He was a boiling and steaming tea pot and Ritsuka was the flame. “Um, um, I…” Arthur fumbled his words as he awkwardly stared straight into Ritsuka’s eyes.  
Ritsuka spoke with a fake cutesy tone, “Arthur, if you are not uncomfortable, may I caress your face?”

“CERTAINLY!” Arthur shouted causing the smaller man to flinch. “Forgive my indiscretion. I would be honored.”

Ritsuka grinned and gently brought his hand up against the older man’s face. He stroked his cheek and slid his hand down to the scruffy golden chin. “May I kiss you?”  
Arthur answered by wrapping an arm around his companion’s waste and pulled the two of them closer. Their lips met and the two men found themselves desperately embracing each other. Arthur’s strong muscular arms supported Ritsuka as the smaller man climbed into his lap. Ritsuka hugged Arthur’s neck as he continued his plunge into Arthur’s ravenous affection. The two of them were intoxicated with the other’s warmth and slid and grinded against each other. Ritsuka felt Arthur’s growing erection under his rear and Arthur felt Ritsuka’s dick harden and prod against their abdomens. The two of them broke off their kisses to catch their breath, though their lips parted a thread of saliva connected the two mouths for a second longer. “Master. Do you intend to bring me to the brink?”

“Come now Arthur. What did I tell you?” Ritsuka grinned and tilted his head to the side. “Right now, we are not Master and Servant. We are equals. And adults,” he said with a teasing lilt.

“Well then…” Arthur bore a wide toothy grin. “How about we engage in mature pleasures?”  
-  
The two soon found themselves in a poolside shower stall. The two of them were continuing to make out. Arthur’s back was against the wall, his arms tightly binding Ritsuka to his body, with his right leg digging in between Ritsuka’s thighs. Ritsuka pulled back and gasped. “Ah… ah… I want to see your dick.”

Arthur relaxed his grasp and lowered the smaller man on to his feet. He brought a thumb to the edge of his trunks close to his groin and started to draw them downward. Ritsuka was far to impatient for Arthur’s slow methodical strip. So, he crouched down to eye level with his partner’s groin and yanked the trunks clean off. “Hey!” Ritsuka ignored the fussing, he was far too busy admiring Arthur’s dick in its kingly glory. It was towering and hefty, just looking at it made his body ache. He immediately wrapped his hand around it and began to kiss and lick at it.

“Ah, AH, MMM! PLEASE!” Arthur cried out in ecstasy. “Please slow down! I haven’t even had the chance to see you undressed!”  
Ritsuka loosened his grip on the dick and pulled his head back, but not without leaving a stripe with his tongue along the length. Arthur chocked down a moan and shivered. Ritsuka smiled wickedly and let his lips relax and his tongue hang out lazily. “Hehe, you’re quite easy to tease Your Ma-je-sty!” 

“You brat.” Arthur pouted. Ritsuka giggled. “Come on now,” he held his hand down to the smaller man. 

When Ritsuka stood up, Arthur pulled him in to his hairy chest and held him tight with one arm. With his free arm Arthur slid his hand into Ritsuka’s trunks. Earning a squeak from him. Arthur grinned at him. Ritsuka fussed into the larger man’s chest, “Tyrant.” Arthur chuckled.

Once Arthur had stripped Risuka he stood back and admired the younger man. He was much leaner and barer than Arthur, but was still toned from his exhaustive line of work. His “equipment” was smaller than Arthur by the man did not mind. His Majesty was not picky and his affection for his master meant that he could enjoy Ritsuka’s body regardless of its shape. “You look great.” 

“Ha… I wouldn’t really say that…” Ritsuka blushed. “Now that we’re both naked, what would you like to do? Personally, I want to feel all of you. With force.”

Arthur hugged him and groaned, “Mmm that does sound good. But… are you prepared for such a thing?”

“Shit. Well you could fuck my thighs.” Ritsuka proposed. “Preferably from behind.”

“Understood!” Without any warning Arthur turned Ritsuka around and pinned him to the wall. He slid his hands down Ritsuka’s waist and cupped his ass cheeks. Then he moved down between the legs, squeezed them in his grip and parted them slightly. “Ready?”

“Yes!” and just like that Arthur thrusted his “lance” between Rituska’s legs and against his taint. 

“Is that good?”

“Perfect.” Arthur continued to thrust back and forth against Ritsuka with ferocity and passion. He dug his face in the nape of his partner’s neck and kissed and bit at it. Moaning and exasperated cries of “Yes!” and “More!” filled the air and spurred Arthur on. 

Ritsuka was desperate to chase the high and began to stroke at his own penis. But Arthur’s right hand snaked around and squeezed Ritsuka’s wrist. He took the hint and let go, allowing Arthur to begin stroking. Then with his free hand, he pinched a nipple and tweaked it. Poor little Ritsuka could only claw at the wall for purchase as Athur overwhelmed and stimulated his erogenous zones. Arthur even made sure to switch his attention to the other nipple and side of his neck. Ritsuka’s eyes were wet with tears of pleasure and he panted his tongue. Arthur whispered sweet and seductive compliments; “So good for me!”, “Wonderful,” “Beautiful…”. Ritsuka thrusted into Arthur’s hand and cried over and over again, “Please! I’m going to… going to… GAHHH!” Ritsuka’s white hot seed shot out against the wall. Arthur followed suit and spilled his own cum between Ritsuka’s thigh and continued to thrust. Spreading and smearing the cum across his thighs, taint, and balls.  
Once both of the men were fully spent, they took a second to catch their breathes. Ritsuka turned to face Arthur, red with exhaustion and overwhelming affection. Arthur hugged him and placed a surprising chest on the smaller man’s forehead. “Thank you, Mas… Ritsuka. You were lovely.”  
“  
Y-you two.” He rested his head on Arthur’s chest and received gentle strokes through the hair on his head. He muttered through Arthur’s skin, “Good thing we can wash up.” Arthur chuckled sending vibrations through their bodies.

“It is getting late…” Arthur bemoaned. 

“I don’t want this moment to end…” Ritsuka groaned. “Perhaps… I could negotiate something with Mash.”

“Are you proposing we could spend the rest of the night together!?” Arthur excitedly asked. His cheeks were pink and pupils wide. Ritsuka could just imagine him with a pair of dog ears perked up and a matching tail wagging back and forth.

“We won’t know unless we try.” Ritsuka gave a coy and reaffirming wink.

“Well then, let’s try!”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, check out https://twitter.com/Yaekaidou_/status/1283419687053783040. The artist makes a tone of real good mlm porn. With hunks from not only Fgo, but from Dragalia Lost, and World Flippers!
> 
> I have a Twitter too! https://twitter.com/JothsDump
> 
> I'll continue my Dimidue fics I swear! I'm just kind of struggling with writer's block!


End file.
